harrypotterfandomcom-20200223-history
Shrunken head
A shrunken head is a Human head that has been shrunk, by removing the head's skull and fat. In the wizarding world, shrunken heads are animated, having the ability to talk and move.Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban (film) - Chapter 3 (The Knight Bus) Some may be considered dark objects, Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince - Chapter 11 (Hermione's Helping Hand) while others may be kept by wizards as a mascot, such as Dre Head, in the Knight Bus and a bunch of shrunken heads, at the Three Broomsticks Inn.Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban (film) - Chapter 11 (I Hope He Finds Me) Shrunken heads may be bought at Knockturn Alley.Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets - Chapter 4 (At Flourish and Blotts) History 1992 Harry Potter noticed some shrunken heads on display in a shop window across from Borgin and Burkes, at Knockturn Alley. Among them was Heady, Dre Head's cousin.Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban (film) DVD2 (Special Features) - Head to Shrunken Head 1993-1994 Harry Potter encountered Dre Head, an animated shrunken head when travelling on the Knight Bus from Little Whinging to the Leaky Cauldron in London. Later in the school year, during one of the Hogsmeade weekend trips, Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger were prevented from entering the Three Broomsticks Inn by three shrunken heads. 1995 mounted on a wall in the Black family home.]] When Harry Potter was brought to 12 Grimmauld Place, Mrs. Weasley assisted him to Ron and Hermione's room upstairs. While they were passing along the dark staircase, Harry saw a row of shrunken heads mounted on plaques on the wall. After a closer look, he noticed that the heads belonged to house-elves. Harry later discovered that beheading old house-elves and mounting their heads on display was something of a tradition in the Black family.Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix - Chapter 4 (Number Twelve, Grimmauld Place) 1996 Hermione once mentioned that Vincent Crabbe had a shrunken head which was confiscated by Argus Filch on the pretext of it being a Dark object. Behind the scenes ' shrunken head]] *The talking shrunken heads were additional characters for the film adaptation of Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban, never appearing in the Harry Potter books nor in previous or subsequent film adaptations. J. K. Rowling was particularly fond of the idea of talking, comical shrunken heads, stating, "I wish I'd thought of that" in the Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban DVD Special Feature: Interview with J. K. Rowling and Alfonso Cuarón. This is presumably why in Harry Potter and the Half Blood Prince, Rowling decided to add that Vincent Crabbe got a shrunken head confiscated by Filch. The same DVD also featured Dre Head partaking in comical interviews with the cast. Appearances *''Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets'' *''Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban (film)'' *''Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix'' *''Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix (film)'' *''Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix (video game)'' *''Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince'' *''Lego Harry Potter: Years 1-4'' *''Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows: Part 1'' Notes and references Category:Shrunken Heads Category:Objects with Personality